Untouchable
by ReiHino7
Summary: When limits are pushed, and friendships are put to the ultimate test..will the Goddess of Passion and Fire be able to restrain herself against the cruel and down right awful twist that fate has in store for her?
1. Untouchable

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.

**Untouchable-Chapter One**

Hugging the marble composition book to her chest, the rather bubbly blonde couldn't help but gush on and on about the upcoming talent show as the other four senshi groaned at the subject.

"Come on guys, how can you not be excited?" Aino Minako practically shouted through the hallway while attracting the attention of nearly every passerby.

"Not everyone enjoys belting out impossibly high notes in front of hundreds of people like you do Minako." The fire wielder explained while shutting her book promptly as they neared the expansion of the school that split off. To the right is where Usagi, Makoto and Minako would head for their classes of the day, only to meet back up with Rei and Ami at the last period of the day. Gym.

To the left lead the pathway to the advanced placement classes that Mars and Mercury took, earning college credits while attending high school.

"Maybe you'll enjoy it if I make you sing later Rei-_ko_." The Venusian seemed to purr before an expression of pure delight faded onto her face as an extremely flustered Rei aggressively stepped in her best friend's direction.

Mina knew better than to provoke the goddess of fire, yet she simply couldn't let the opportunity pass to watch Rei's face break out into a cute little blush. "You're just so cute when you're angry Rei-Bear." she mused just before Ami stepped into Rei's direct path to knocking the blonde bombshell out.

Pushing her thin glasses up the bridge of her nose, Ami sighed. "I believe that's enough teasing for one day Mina." The genius scolded before turning about to Jupiter and their Princess. "We should be getting to class , for Mina's sake. Study session at the shrine after school?" As they all agreed, Rei couldn't help but grind her teeth at the wink she caught the wanna be idol throwing her way before departing. _'She's going to be the death of me…'_

__Sorry this chapter is so short. This is my first story ever so please R&R! Longer chapters to come :3


	2. Volleyball

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters

**Volleyball-Chapter Two**

_Tap. Tap. Tap_. The soft pink eraser bounced lightly off the top of Rei's desk as dull amethyst orbs glanced at her watch impatiently. '_Five more minutes Hino.' _ The raven thought to herself before being snapped back into reality with the distinct clearing of a throat. A slight, yet sheepish smile curved the edge of Rei's lips as the Ice goddess sighed.

"Honestly Rei. You need to pay more attention before you find yourself sitting in between Usagi and Minako." She playfully scolded, yet the thought seemed to gather Rei's attention quickly enough.

"But I-"she started only to have a loud ring cut through the stiff air, promptly ending the lecture for the day. And just what did the famous Rei Hino have to show for it? Looking down at her paper, a frown pulled her lips downward at the faint hint of note-taking, accompanied by several doodles.

'_This looks like something your Minako would do.' _Just before the thought could be furthered, Rei blinked. _'_My _Mina? Where the hell did that come from?' _Gathering her belongings robotically, her body seemed to be on auto-pilot as the fire senshi soon walked into their gym, abruptly being ripped from her thoughts.

"Oh-no. Not-" she could only begin to say as a medium sized white ball was hurled her way.

"Look Rei! It's volleyball day today!" Venus teased just after landing from her jump serve, watching with a set of amused azure eyes as the poor passer on the back row of the other side of the net tried her best to make a play on the ball, only to send it bouncing in Rei and Ami's direction.

"Heads up!" the arrogant blond called, having already turned away to retrieve another ball from the basket outside the court. Being captain of the volleyball team did have its perks, yet that wasn't the reason for her cocky grin. This would be an interesting class alright considering how competitive she knew the fire goddess to be.

Seeing Makoto begen her defense on the basketball court to her right, Minako watched with a chuckle as she glanced over to Ami and Usagi who were getting caught up in a heated game of bad mitten. This left her second in command in her care. That thought alone making the bombshell grin.

Moving a few strands of raven hair from her eyes, Rei's mouth seemed to dry up instantly. Standing in a white and blue spandex volleyball jersey and black spandex shorts that seemed to ride up just a little too short, she carefully analyzed her leader, gathering Minako's strengths and weaknesses with her mind quickly. Rei Hino did not lose. Not to any youma. Not to any person. Not even to Minako.

Flipping her head upside down, she pulled her long dark longs into a ponytail, having noticed her commander had already done the same just before Rei took her place at the net. Adjusting the white and red jersey and white spandex shorts she wore, Rei's gaze flickered to her leader. "Let's make this interesting Rei-Bear. Loser buys the winner ice-cream for the rest of the week. Deal?" Taking note to Minako's proposal, Rei simply nodded as her eyes locked onto the volleyball soaring over in her setter's direction. Using her height to her advantage, Rei awaited to be set up before leaping into to the air for her strike. As she watched Mina jump just as she did, Rei turned her body, earning enough momentum to connect with the volleyball in a hook spike, avoiding the blonds' blocking arms and earning a point as the ball hit the court. "You're on Blondie."

"I want chocolate! No wait...what about strawberry? No no, definitely vanilla! Hm…how about all three?"

"That's call Neapolitan you baka." Rei muttered as the five senshi headed towards their favorite place after school, The Crown.

"Don't be such a sore loser just because Mina mopped the floor with you Rei." Usagi stated thoughtfully, oblivious to the daggers being sent through Rei's gaze in her general direction. Yet she couldn't help but notice the subtle way the warrior of Love and Beauty would turn her gaze towards her, just before moving to their princess's ear and earning a hushed laughter.

"What! What do you keep staring at?" the priestess barked while her fists tightened at her sides, ready to give the two blondes a good thrashing. "Go easy on her you two. You know Rei's temper is short...along with her jump apparently." Matoko chuckled while placing a hand on her comrades' shoulder, stilling her from choking both giggling blondes. "I told you before Rei-Bear. You're simply adorable when you're angry." Minako stated, shooting Rei her signature Sailor-V wink before running off into the double doors of the Crown with the safety of many witnesses.

_At the Shrine…_

After their studying session Rei found herself standing yards away from the red and white target, Rei notching an arrow. _**Thwack!**_Bull's eye. '_That intolerable...' __**Thwack!**__ '..Sweet...' __**Thwack!**__ '..Oblivious...' __**Thwack! **__'..Beautiful...' __**Thwack! **__'..Idiot!' _she thought to herself between arrows only to look up after having lost herself and sighed.

"I go through too many arrows that way." She muttered while looking at her target, each arrow splitting down the feathered back of the previous one before it, yet each one hit its mark.

"Damn you." She grumbled, making sure to wrap her bow up securely before heading back to the Shrine to shower. Again Rei found her thoughts drifting to a certain blond haired blue eyed girl whom namely wasn't her princess. Yes, Minako was her best friend. Yes again, that Rei was indeed in love with her best friend, yet as many things as Rei had faced and conquered in her life and in previous ones…Minako Aino was no easy object. Nor was she willing to risk what she had for what she wanted.

'_Coward...' _A voice would whisper within the darkest confinement of her mind, provoking the young girls' insanely thick pride, picking away Rei's self control, and above all…driving her more insane than her self-endowed torture.

Having showered quickly, Rei wore nothing more than a red tank top and a set of short white shorts while pulling back the deep red and black comforter of her bed just as her phone indicated she received a text message. Groaning at the brightly lit letters of its sender, Rei sighed before flipping the device open.

Date Saturday night, come help me shop tomorrow? (Minako)

_-_-; Why don't you get your current boy-toy to help you?(Rei)_

Now what fun would that be when he's already seen what I'll be wearing? That leaves nothing to the imagination Reiii! ;-)

_Fine. Whatever. Will you let me sleep now?_

Aw Rei-Bear don't be jealous…if you're on your best behavior I might let you see what's underneath… ;-)

_Will you ever stop being such a pervert? _

Not when it's you Rei. :3 I bet you have that cute little blush on your face when I say inappropriate things. 

…_Goodnight Minako._

Goodnight Rei-Bear. Have sweet dreams of me. ;-)

Slamming her phone shut Rei stomped over to her bed, throwing back her sheets with a new found aggression. Now if Rei didn't know Minako better than she did…well anyone would think Minako was coming on rather strong. Yet it was the fact that Minako's flirtatious personally was just another great trait of the Venusian that Rei found her blood pressure rising at. It was simply Minako…no more, no less. And the dark haired senshi refused to get her hopes up on false promises and perverted innuendoes.

Gods know she'd already seen far too many men get their dreams dashed with a simple glance from the golden haired girl. For as tough and strong Rei was on the outside was the just a few walls to her tender, fragile heart that she tried so desperately to hide away from the goddess of Love. Closing her tired lilac eyes, she made her first of many attempts at sleep, a light blush warming her cheeks.

Thanks so much for the reviews! :3 I'll continue to keep the story going and updating as frequently as I can. I appreciate everyone's reviews and any help that's provided. Thanks again! ^_^/))


	3. Sacred Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.

**Sacred Fire-Chapter Three**

Awaking from a restless night of tossing, turning and multiple violent fits of coughing, Rei Hino muffled a cough as she pulled back the comforter and sheets from her flustered body. _'An on-coming cold and shopping with Minako…great, that's exactly what I need. Someone's out to get me...' _the fire goddess confirmed within her own mind as she glanced at the clock next to her modest, cast iron bed. The metal was rough, yet held a simple elegance that Rei was pleased with. Four-thirty on the dot as usual, gods her body was getting way too used to this.

Suppressing another rather annoying urge to cough, the young miko in training made her way through the dark room to change, yet more slowly than normal. Man did she feel like shit today. Her grandfather, the kind old man, had warned her about pushing herself too far. And now Rei would have to endure all of his ancient remedies for relieving her of the illness. Involuntarily her body shuddered at the thought. "I'd much rather keep the cold."

Silently she walked through the dimly lit shrine, towards a room she'd come to find even in her sleep. It was a place; one of few that Rei could be at peace in. Sliding open the worn paper door, her deep amethyst eyes flickered to the sacred fire gleaming in the middle of the room. Like a moth drawn to the light, Rei found her body again on auto-pilot, barely noticing the quiet click sound the magnetic plates on the door made as it was pushed close.

Each morning, Rei would find herself in front of this very same fire, and each day…more likely than not she would sit in a deep meditation. Stretching out the contents of her mind and preparing for the on-coming dangers that accompanied being a Senshi. This morning, however, proved to be much different as her mind flew into the rippling orange flames.

Fog covered her mind's eye though soon revealed a battlefield. "No, this looks like a...training ground?" she absentmindedly muttered to herself. Yet before the raven could examine her surrounding better she caught a flash of movement from the corner of her eyes. Turning, Rei barely had a fraction of a second to dodge the deep green streak of lighting thrown her way, lighting that she'd only ever witnessed one person to control in that manner.

Soon standing before her was Makoto. _'Wrong again…'_ the phrase whispered within her head just as the brunette roared with laughter.

"Yes Mars. How good of you to finally notice that we're training. And the circle around us…that's called our arena. You better get it together before I end up kicking you're little ass out of it." The jolly green giant boasted playfully before setting herself up for another offensive attack. "Ah, I see." She whispered to herself. This was no longer her high school teenage friend; this girl was the Princess of Jupiter. _'Shit.'_ As another searing bolt of lightning shot through the sky, Rei could do nothing but throw her hands up before a thick fall of flames roared up to easily act as her wall and deflect the attack right back towards Jupiter. "It's about time you started really fighting Mars, yet I still don't understand why you're face tells the story of a frightened little child…"

Allowing the flames to reside, the raven haired goddess made to turn yet her vision blurred all too soon before she could find the owner of that arrogant voice. Glazed lilac eyes blinked a few times before she even registered the fact at now, instead of sitting up towards the fire, Rei laid on her back though her mind couldn't connect with any reason of why she felt as though the life was being shaken out of her.

"Rei! Rei!...Oh Rei-Bear you're awake!" golden blonde hair cascaded over Minako's shoulders as her hands lightly gripped her second-in-commands shoulders, continuing to shake her. "I-I'm..fine Min-Minako. You ca-can s-sto-stop shaking me n-now." Her stammered until the room suddenly fell all too still too quickly. A light blush crept onto the Senshi of Love's face as questioning amethyst eyes began to regain focus upon her.

"It's seven-thirty. A-and when I walked in…" she quietly took a deep breath, yet Minako's eyebrows were still furrowed with worry. "You were just laying here. I kept calling your name and you wouldn't answer, you wouldn't move. That was twenty minutes ago." She murmured the last of her sentence before falling quiet, a frown curving her soft lips downward. Slowly Rei moved; propping herself up on a set of pale elbows while widened lilac eyes carefully watched her leader. "I'm okay Minako, you don't have to worry." In that instant, the usually serious miko shot her blond companion a lopsided smile as beads of sweat licked at her temples, a pinkish color staining her cheeks.

With her hands pulled into her chest Minako looked up from the floor just as Rei finished speaking, yet the sight she caught simply took her breath away. Seriously. The goddess of Love and Beauty made for a sharp intake of breath at the serine smile gracing Rei's lips. It was rare occasions such as this that she lived for. The small moments in time where Rei would mindlessly let down her defenses and sarcasm just to offer her comfort, moments Minako Aino loved.

"All that frowning is going to cause wrinkles…" Rei stated flatly while shifting to stand and it was gone. Replaced with the perfect concrete defenses Mina so desperately wanted to invade…among other things. Yet in her frustration, Minako silently stood though her body only allowed for one other movement to vent her sudden rush of anger towards the oblivious miko.

"Ow! Mina, what the hell!" Rei practically growled, rubbing at the spot on her bicep that had just been rearranged thanks to Minako's previous punch. "Hurry up. For once we're going to be late because of you." With a flip of golden hair over her shoulder, the Venusian crossed her arms and silently removed herself from the room. Blinking, Rei sighed as she headed towards her room; though for the life of her she couldn't seem to shake the feeling she somehow just disappointed her secret love. "What a strange morning."


	4. Martian Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters.

**Martian Instincts-Chapter Four**

The walk to school was a cold, silent one as was gym and the trudging walk to the mall. With failed attempts at conversation, Rei remained quiet while she replayed each action this morning. Being so deep within the confidents of her own mind the fire Senshi slammed right into the back of Minako. "Uh…sorry." She murmured, her glaze flickering down to meet a set of small shoulders shrugging before continuing to walk.

"I was just waiting for you to catch up, seems like you're day dreaming." The blond spat crudely as she took the lead once more.

"Just WHAT is your deal?" Rei barked, having remained glued to her spot and dare say she thought she just stomped her foot in the middle of a crowded public facility. Hacking up another fit of coughing, her eyes filled with horror as many people near them stopped to watch what looked as a lover's quarrel. Though that wasn't the only thing Rei was afraid of. She watched Mina stop at her sudden outburst, spinning around on her heel in all her Goddess of Love glory, mouth open for what Rei expected to be a sharp retort.

Bright azure eyes flickered to her side after having stopped walking, quickly taking note of all the nosey eyes falling upon the few feet of space between herself and the fire Senshi. As Minako turned back to a rather flustered Rei she simply couldn't pass up such a great opportunity to drop yet another subtle hint, no matter how much she'd rather pout about her own inner turmoil.

Flashing Rei her best Hollywood smile, she begun with the act that seemed to come all too easy for her. "I spend all night last night tolling over a hot stove and decorating the whole house for our anniversary just for you to forget! Well this is the last time Rei Hino! Do you hear me?" she yelled back in a false image of anger while praying for any kind of control as many people within the crowd that had begun to surround them shook their heads in disappointment at the young miko. "Five years Rei! Five! Does that mean nothing to you?" Minako asked softly, yet loud enough for the audience to hear as devil horns seemed to appear upon her head while inwardly an evil grin spread across her face. Taking a few well placed strides, Minako softly took two fistful of Rei's uniform shirt, glazing longing into those deep pools of amethyst she could lose herself in. Lifting Rei's chin with her finger, she caused the older girl to look her in the eyes before she spoke.

Though the anger was fake, her longing and desire was all too true but as oblivious as Rei was…Mina knew she need not worry about her love figuring this important fact out.

"But you'll make it up to me, won't you _**Lover**__…?" _ She purred, tilted her head to the left ever-so-slightly as many people around cheered the fire wielder on to right this wrong immediately.

Upon receiving Minako's one hundred watt smile, Rei instantly began to relax having thought the danger had passed before her body tensed as Minako shrieked, yelling about an imaginary argument they were apparently having. "What the-" she started, yet was cut off as her mouth simply fell open, widened lilac eyes threatening to buldge out of her eye sockets. _'She isn't seriously going to cause a scene, is she? Fuck! Well of course she is…she's Minako!' _Rei thought desperately, raising her hands up in defense as she tried her best to defuse the situation.

"Minako st-"

"Will you cut-"

"Shut up, your attract-"

"People are star-"

Each attempt at silencing the wanna-be-idol was quickly cut short to her dismay before she hung her head in defeat. It was only a few moments later that Rei felt a soft finger guiding her gaze up from the spot on the floor in front of Rei's shoes that had become so interesting. If Rei's face wasn't flustered beet red, then surely the close proximity the idol had come to her would make her blood-pressure rise.

Pulling her head back slightly, the miko in training vaguely heard the cat calls within the air as time itself seemed to slow purposely, teasing Rei with such a situation and threatening the rest of her control. Years upon years built of nothing more than simple control close to being crushed little microscopic pieces in a matter of minutes. That was the whirlwind that was Minako Aino. Again her's index finger found its way to Rei's face, laying across her lips and effectively silencing any further argument she had.

It wasn't until Rei was hushed for the last time did she seem to find herself again. Slumped shoulders straightened as she stood to her full height. She wouldn't take this clear embarrassment laying down like a wounded dog. No, the warrior within egged Rei on as a faint smirk claimed the corner of her mouth while Minako blinked a few time in confusion. Thankful of her Senshi fluid grace and speed, she swiftly circled Mina's waist with her own arm, easily dipping her blond girl before her back a little and clearing some much needed space in the process.

"Dear, I can't very well please your requests with such an audience watching…" the raven spoke with a new found confidence. If Aino wanted to play dirty, Rei would certainly keep up. Rei stroked her cheek with a lovingness that wasn't all too forced as the back of her fingers ran softly across her skin before she smiled. "If you're on your best behavior I may let you see what's underneath later…" she mused at her play of the very same sentence that sent her into a furiously blush just the night before. Having stunned the Goddess silent, Rei pulled her upright, though left a light grip on her wrist, effectively pulling them from the crowd as cheers and whistles filled the air.

"I thought….this was….my game..?" she had barely heard the idol whisper as they stumbled from the many people surrounding them.

"Don't start something you can't finish, baka." Dropping Mina's arm, a smug grin pulled at Rei's lips as she started through the mall, hearing Minako padding along quietly behind her. Though the blond was shocked beyond what words could say, she couldn't keep the warmth from painting her face as a shaky hand moved to touch her cheek while azure orbs looked to the girl in front of her admiringly. Fierce jet black hair cascaded smoothly down a set of broad, strong shoulders. Shapley curves indicating years of physical training while long, lean legs slimmed down into a set of modest calves.

Glancing back, Rei was just about to start getting concerned with Minako's silence until she locked upon roaming blue eyes.

"Are you checking me out, Aino?" she asked, flipping strands of raven hair behind her shoulder while a chuckle escaped her.

Blinking from her thoughts, Minako snapped her head up at the sound of Rei's question. "With a body like that, why wouldn't I?" she easily teased, instantly disbanding any lingering tension between the two. Falling instep beside the taller girl, Minako smiled brightly before pulling Rei into the nearest store. "Let's go in here!"

A bubble of laughter filled Rei's lungs as she shook off Mina's jab as her body was steered to the left in a comfortable pace. "Hey Mina..?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got drool on your face..."

A faint blush covered Minako's cheeks while she shook her head, shoving Rei's shoulder. "Shut up. That's an order."

"Yeah, of course, oh fearless leader."

With hours of shopping behind them, Rei and Minako found themselves at the last shop of the day, much to the lack of Rei's liking. Placing a hand against the dressing room door Mina was currently occupying, Rei doubled slightly while a fit of coughing took hold.

"Rei? You okay?" the blond called as she started towards another outfit only to hear continuous coughing. Unlatching the door, neither Minako nor Rei had expected the door to burst open, spilling Rei upon the carpeted floor of the clothing store. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mina asked, kneeling down to the floor where Rei laid, having falling completely silent and tomato red.

"Minako….you don't have any clothes on." Rei stated with a shaky breath, looking up at the idol in nothing but an orange lacy bra and underwear set. Now Rei knew Minako, how couldn't she? Mina was her best friend, but sometimes is just pissed her off how completely fine Minako was with her body. She knew the idol honestly couldn't care less who saw her in whatever little bit clothing she chose to wear. Rei also knew better than to get so jealous, yet she was a possessive person. Call it Martian instinct.

Either way, the invasion of space by a barely covered Minako did nothing for her cold. "Come on, say something Pyro." Mina coaxed the raven near her yet curiosity got the best of her as she peered closer towards Rei's face, frowning slightly. "If you're coming down with a cold, I can cancel my date." She whispered quietly, taking note of the thin layer of sweat adoring Rei's face before standing, offering out what she hoped looked to be a friendly hand of help.

Ugh! Why? Why? Why? Why did Minako endlessly see the need to taunt her without even knowing it? "We all know how long you've waited for a date with Kunzite. I'll be fine." Even though Rei wanted nothing more to keep Minako to herself, lock the Goddess away, she knew this date was long awaited and she'd vowed before not to ruin what she had for what she wanted.

"It isn't that big of a deal Hino, geez you talk as if I'm desperate or something." A fully dressed Senshi of Love stood with her hands on her hips, glaring over with a heated gaze. "You're much more important than some stupid date." Inwardly the blond had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she added quickly. "You're my best friend." Placing all the clothes back onto the return rack, she took hold of the miko's arm and pulled her towards the exit. "Let's get out of here, I'll stay with you tonight and make soup. And if you're lucky I'll give you a sponge bath." She grinned playfully as they soon hit the cool night air while it rippled through their thin school uniforms.

"I've got a cold; I'm not in a wheelchair you pervert." Rei retorted sarcastically between coughs though she couldn't deny that having the blonde so caringly at her side wasn't making her heart sore or her stomach flutter. Shrugging lightly, Minako flashed a simple smile. "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying."

It wasn't until both Senshi walked into Rei's room that they heard the loud ringing of Rei's communicator. Quickly the warrior flipped it open as Ami's face appeared on the screen.

"Finally! What have you two been doing this whole time? I'd expect this from Minako, but you Rei?" The bluenette spoke with a stern tone, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "We accidently left our communicators at my house during our rush this morning..." Rei answered weakly, noticing Minako's purse lying next to her desk where she left it this morning. "Well hurry up, we can't hold it off much long, and Jupiter is already injured! We're at the old abandoned mill out the outskirts of town. Mercury out."

"Right we're on our way. Mars out."

Snapping the small communicator shut, both girls were off in a flash. "We screwed up." Rei stated before being engulfed in a warm red glow as they arrived later at the scene. With a flash of orange to her left, Mars's gaze shifted towards Sailor Venus before they nodded simultaneously and charged in much to the relief of Mercury and Jupiter. As their Princess stood behind the four warriors, the mutant roared into the night sky before six different arms shot out in attacks. The beast stood several stories tall, three scaly arms jutting out on each side of a thickly built body yet its head was that of an eagle.

What seemed like hours later and the arrival of Tuxedo Mask, it was now a game of tag. With each attack the scouts inflicted; the beast was able to strike one of them just as hard. Jupiter was now standing only by the help of Sailor Mercury while Venus and Mars attempted to distract the beast until a careless mistake landed Venus with gashes down her right thigh, blood oozing down her pale skin. Falling to the dirt with a rough crash, the blond looked up to see that it'd positioned itself between her and their beloved Princess. Watching helplessly as Sailor Moon turned as the monster attacked, arms shooting out for both Sailor Moon and Venus herself. Quickly azure eyes flickered to her second-in-command who seemed paralyzed with the situation. "The Princess, Mars!" she yelled, her head turning as she awaited her final moments.

Rei was frozen in her tracks. How? How could she pick between the girl she so dearly loved and her destiny. Though it seemed the choice had been made for her. Just as she was about to move in Mina's direction, her order was given. The Princess. This was all for the Princess. The warrior in her understood the responsibility in these moments of action as Mars sprinted off just in time to tackle the Moon Princess from the black talons aimed for her heart. Yet the frightened girl in her wanted to scream and stomp about how unfair fate was being. Holding Usagi close as they rolled, a strangled roar pierced the starless sky as the beast turned to flee, a large hole ripped through its chest while sticky black blood painted the ground.

Standing behind the retreating threat, Sailor Mercury still held Jupiter around the waist, a large cannon resting on her shoulder.

Her back was turned from them as Mars's wild eyes scanned her Princess for any injuries before slowly making it to her feet, helping Sailor Moon up along the way. Black bangs hid the salty tears the welled up in her amethyst pools from her frustration. Her movements were robotic as she made her way towards the pathway of broken trees and tar-like blood coating the ground.

"Stand down Rei." Minako spoke solidly through the silence as Tuxedo Mask set her carefully on her feet though held her steady from falling. "I really think you should take it easy Ve-"he started before taking notice at the raven hair scout who had yet to cease her path even though her superior commanded. A fury like no other flared up within the blond goddess as she pushed off gently from the worried man, a chilling breeze whipping her blond mane around in different directions and as she called again for her subordinate, and even to Minako her voice sounded foreign.

"_**Mars!" **_

Her furiously confident stride faltered at the sound of her name yet she couldn't make her body take even a step more. Turning, Rei's eyes widened considerably at the girl, no woman, before her. Despite her injury, Venus's movement was graceful, yet her deep azure eyes pierced Rei with an instant fear than had even made every take a cautious step back. Everyone but Mars who was visibly shaken by the battle hardened solider advancing her way. Venus's stride was short, yet her posture had shifted dramatically as a set of dark blue eyes, darker than Rei had ever seen them, commanded her full attention.

Defiantly, as was her nature, Rei squared her shoulders and composed herself while facing the blonde head on. This was no longer Minako Aino commandeering her; this leader was ancient, worn and wiser. This was Princess Venus Minako.

"_**I said stand down." **_She barked once more, a violent wind wrapping the two combatants in mingled strands of black and gold. "Why don't you make me?" Rei heard herself challenge at the mere authoritative tone Venus used. _**"This isn't a game you thickheaded Martian. Get used to listening to those above you." **_With that statement alone, Rei's fists clenched tightly as a condescending smirk crept onto her leaders lips. Without the slightly bit of thought, she swung. Fist tightened as it connected slightly with Princess Venus's chin as she moved to jump back but didn't avoid the whole blow.

Jupiter, Mercury and the Lunar Princess could do nothing just watch their fellow Senshi battle it out after many tries to stop the two. Each in turn de-transformed and even Usagi's pleases went unnoticed.

Both Mars and Venus attacked as if they faced a great enemy instead of a comrade, though the times Mars's flames should have scorched her opponent, they warmed Venus in an almost protective manner. This wasn't the case for Venus's Love-Me-Chains. Each careful flick of her wrist sent the chains striking out at a body part, lacerating each leg before drawing blood from Mar's stomach and shredding the mid-section of Rei's fuka. Every miscalculation on Rei's part cost her dearly until she soon hit the ground, her arms and legs bound by the sharp chains, yet the ones around her neck were as soft as a silk ribbon.

"_**Just surrender Mars, it's over…" **_

"Please Rei, I can't stand to watch you two anymore…" Usagi practically sobbed as she slowly approached the captive Martian. "Please, just say you'll give up."

Heavy eye-lids fluttered to stay open as the surrounding darkness crept into the corner of her vision just moments before de-transforming and blacking out completely. "N..N-never…"

Thank you for your reviews! :3 I'm so excited about all the positive feedback I'm getting! Though don't worry, I shall not fall into the abyss! xD


	5. AN

Author's Note!

They everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update in what seems like forever… o_O; Classes just started back and I moved, so once I am comfortably settled in, the story will continue, which shouldn't be too much longer. I already have so many great ideas. –Squeals.- This story just keeps getting longer and longer in my head. ^^ Thank you for your patience and your reviews. They mean a lot! ^_^/)))))


	6. The Warrior Within

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters.

**Chapter Five: The Warrior Within **

Deep within the confidents of her own mind, the wounded warrior could see nothing but flashes of gold and blue. Rei wavered the fine line between reality and the pitch blackness of her unconscious state, yet a simple pair of pure blue eyes drifted in and out of her dream-like state before she finally began to stir. A pained groan slipped through the miko's parted lips as a searing pain rippled through her abdomen. Lilac met a deep azure blue while her gaze began to focus in on the eyes staring down at her. Though slightly similar to the ones of her dream, Rei easily deduced that they were off a shade, a bit too dark and perhaps knowledgeable for the ones that haunted her.

"Well maybe if you hurt yourself worse next time you'll learn to lesson." Ami stated, dabbing a bit more alcohol and peroxide upon the already healing wounds of Rei's stomach. Finishing up with cleaning all the vast damage left by Venus, Ami pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before sighing, throwing the bloodied towels away. "Honestly Rei! What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" she scolded non too lightly.

Without so much as a look to where she was, Rei Hino simply closed her eyes, and though no matter if she wanted to tell Ami why she'd chosen the actions that she knew would cause conflict the warrior remained silent all but a brief thank you.

"You know you didn't harm her that much right?" Ami asked rather tentatively. She would try a different approach, one that may prove more fruitful. "We all watched, and yet with every attack of your flames, you _chose _to leave no mark. Why is that Rei?" Again her questions were met in silence before a light tap lifted Ami's gaze from the stubborn raven. Standing tall, yet leaning on a crutch for support, Makoto silently shook her head, her moss greens and head inclining towards the doorway slightly where their Princess stood, worry plastering her graceful features.

With a slight nod Ami stood, helping Jupiter along. "She's going to be fine Usagi…everything will heal." Mercury tried to offer a bit of comfort towards the girl she's vowed to protect, yet was shattered by the jolly green giant at her side.

"Yeah, everything but her pride…I've never seen Minako fired up like that. Luckily sh-" A swift shot to the ribs was enough to silence the brunette before a sheepish grin crept into her lips as Lightening and Ice departed from the room while Usagi padded over beside Rei's futon.

Reaching out, she hesitated slightly before taking the older girl's hand and squeezing it slightly. "Thank you…for saving me Rei. I don't know why you two have to fight and struggle. But you'll find a balance soon, I just know it." And though Rei was still quietly feigning sleep, she couldn't help but be surprised by the leadership in her immature Princess's voice. With the loss of contact and retreating footsteps, Mar's awaited a few moments longer before opening her eyes again, yet they narrowed slightly after she made a futile effort to sit up.

'She shouldn't thank me….I almost made the wrong choice.' She thought quietly while staring up at the ceiling of her own room. Shame. Besides the pain of her injuries that had already stared healing, Rei could feel every bit of shame within the decision she almost made. Though there was an underlining anger that settled deep within the Senshi of fire. A hate for the monster than ultimately made her choose between what was right and what she wanted. A hate and anger so strong she dared defy her leader though she laid there paying the price.

"Idiot.."

(Minako's P.O.V)

"Idiot! That bloody idiot! What the hell was she thinking…?" Mina shouted, yet the last question was not directed in anger but rather a soft question to no one in particular before she felt herself falling for a brief moment before the softness of her bed cushioned her blow. Plopping down, Minako laid back, wincing slightly from her injuries, she again went over the details of their fight and while their battle played out in his mind's eye like a black and white movie it was when she noticed it.

It was the in that surreal moment when time slowed down, she saw it. That misplaced anger, almost desperately fighting to get away from the blonde warrior. "But…why?" again she asked to the air around her before rolling over, soft blue eyes glancing out the window beside her bed at the starless sky before sighing. Closing her eyes, Minako took a few deep breaths after nodding slightly and making a quiet promise to herself to figure things out after a goodnights sleep and a well paid visit to the Shrine tomorrow morning.

It would be a week before Minako finally got within the presence of their resident miko, since Rei refused any and all visitors for days…only allowing Usagi in every so often. Though each time the future Neo-Queen emerged the modestly decorated bedroom of Rei's, she held the same answer. And each day, Minako returned in search of answers.

(Rei's P.O.V)

Giving thanks to her quick healing, Rei was up and going in the matter of a day and a half, yet that still gave her no peace of mind. Spending hours in front of the sacred fire, Rei found herself in deep meditation once again watching through the eyes of Mars Reiko. It was because of this that she hadn't heard the old paper door slide open nor the padding footsteps drawing near her. It was then that a soft shake awoke the miko from her trance. Blue met amethyst in a confused manner before Rei lifted her arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "M-Minako? How did- Why are you here?"

Haha, I know I know. I should really try to keep my chapters consistent in length…but well I just haven't posted in a while and couldn't help myself. R&R! :3 Thank you for your reviews!


	7. The Moon and the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters

**The Moon and the Stars-Chapter 7**

Neither girl spoke for what seemed like hours before Rei pushed herself up into a sitting position with her back towards the younger girl, lilac eyes shifting sharply towards her speechless leader. "I'll ask again…what are you doing here Minako?" she ground out the last bit of her sentence every-so-slightly, having recovered from the shock of seeing the Venusian before Minako obviously could.

A set of azure blue eyes slowly blinked in slight confusion while the blonde watched her love sit up and away from her, yet it wasn't the distance that hurt her most, but the cold chill in Rei's voice that made Minako want to shed tears. It was this newfound sadness that fueled the anger within the goddess of Love once more, igniting a fire only Rei could ever start. "Y-You stubborn old goat! Why are you the one that's mad?! Why are you so damn hard-headed that you can't follow a simple order. Why couldn't you just stop…?" Though her rant had started out loud and furious, by the time Minako had gotten to her last question, it was barely above a whisper, unshed tears glistening in her soft blue eyes.

Without a thought nor care for the older girl's feelings, the Venusian moved to wrap her arms around Rei from behind, burying her face into the tresses of ebony hair she loved so much. Inhaling the slight scent of lavender was enough to push Minako over the edge, all her frustrations and worry spilling over tightly shut blue eyes as she sobbed quietly. "I-I…" she attempted to speak, yet choking back the tears springing from her eyes was not an option today. It took her a few minutes and several deep breaths for the goddess to speak. "I-Im sorry, Rei. I'm so sorry. Ple-please just stop hating me...I don't think my heart can take it anymore…"

Rei had been staring at the wall, finding a spot to be very interesting while awaiting Mina's response, though when the older girl heard her yell she couldn't say that she was surprised. When it came down to it, Venus had just as big a temper as Mar's did, yet that was one of the reasons they works so well together. It would seem that in the moments Rei got ready to blow, all the goddess of Love need do was smile and all was forgiven. Caught up in her own thoughts, the raven was jolted out of said thoughts as a set of slender yet strong arms took hold of her from behind. Though that wasn't what caught her off guard, but the faint sniffling just before it would seem someone opened the flood gates.

Twisting in the wanna be idols arms, Rei easily moved to hold Mina in her arms, a hand running through her golden locks to sooth the crying girl .Amethyst orbs widened in shock before she pulled the younger girl closer and without thinking pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Shhh….stop crying. Mina..I don't have you, I could never hate you." The usual sharp and skeptical features of Rei's face softened with an expression of warmth and love she only directed at one person, the girl in her arms. Pressing her cheek to the top of Minako's head, she easily ran her hands through the blond hair she adored. "I love you too much to ever hate you.." the statement slipped out as a mere whisper, catching both girls off guard.

It'd been all too easy for Rei to say as she mentally kicked herself in the face, her hand pausing it's ministrations while her heart threatened to just out her throat. _'I just said that outloud…' _A mental storm whirled around her mind, a string of curse words a mile long sounding in her head as shining blue eyes peered up at the paling miko.

"You promise..?" Minako whispered quietly, almost too afraid to breath for then the moment could be gone and with the events of the past week…she honestly didn't know where that would leave her. "Tell me you promise..? That this isn't some cruel joke to get back at me…" For once in Minako's life, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if she could be honest, nor was she sure if Rei even meant what she was saying…though the one thing she just so happened to be sure of was her feelings for this raven haired angel looking down at her.

Nodding her head slightly as to convince herself this was a good idea, she moved. It seemed like time stood still for both girls as the blond moved closer, aiming for those soft red lips she'd wanted to kiss for what seemed like ages. Just an inch away, Mina dared a glance to Rei's eyes which were already sliding shut as to give Minako the green light. With that new knowledge that she wasn't going to be stopped in her attempt, the blond pressed her lips to Rei's, a hand coming up to cup her cheek while Minako tried desperately to relay everything she couldn't say in a single kiss.


	8. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

OOC: Hey everyone! ^^/)) Sorry I have been absent for a while, but I'm back and I promise that won't happen again! ^/^;

Chapter 8: Fear

The kiss was soft though too brief for both girls as they instantly regretted pulling away, each searching the others eyes carefully. For Rei that kiss held everything she wanted and more. A kiss like that held century's worth of promises and love, of many fights and many nights spent making up said fights. It promised her everything she was afraid of. Since the passing of her mother, the youngest Hino had allowed no one inside the walls of her heart, yet somehow Mina forced her way in…without Rei's consent. Beginning something with the bouncing blonde in front of her would surly lead her to heart break sooner or later.

'_Don't be a coward..' _the sentence rang out within Rei's mind like a clap of thunder; loud and direct though she couldn't stop from backing away from Minako, her eyes widened and though her facial expression revealed nothing; one who only need to look in Rei's eyes to find her emotions. Love, anxiety, wariness…though the one that overpowered them all was fear. For if she outwardly gave her heart to the Venusian in front of her, the raven knew she would be consumed by that love and indeed taint that of which she found to be pure; Minako.

What started out as a small movement became a vigorous shaking of her head as Rei made to stand yet a strong hang caught her wrist before she could flee. "W-We can't" she stammered, her façade crumbling while the mask of indifferent slipped from Rei's face.

Minako spent the next few moments watching the swirling pool of emotions clouding her love's eyes, wondering which would win out in the end, though it took no time for her to receive her answer as she watched the miko spook as if she were a horse. Mina could practically feel the waves of restlessness and uncertainly rolling from Rei's demeanor. It took her a split second to see the reaction, and had it not been for her senshi speed and training Rei would have gotten away. Pulling herself to her feet quickly, the golden sailor of Venus released her second in commands wrist. "Tell me you don't have feelings for me." She demanded. No, Rei wasn't leaving without a fight. If she was going to run away from this…this thing that seemed bigger than both of them, she would have to break Minako's heart before departing.

For every step Mina took forward the raven took back until her broad shoulders bumped into the wall behind her, immediately realizing her mistake. Rei felt as if her heart would simply beat out her chest and walk out of the door at this rate. She needed space, her own air to breath and more so than anything, time. "Mina... I-" she whispered quietly as her commander addressed her once more. Wild lilac eyes looked over every feature of Minako's face, burning this image of furiously into her mind forever. Slamming her fist into the wall next to Rei's head, it was her turn to be the short-tempered one. She'd waited too long for this for Rei to decide she was scared. "Tell me! Tell me you don't care for me. Tell me that you felt nothing in that kiss and I'll leave." She would fight and fight and fight if that's what it took for Rei to understand her feelings. This wasn't a game for her, this wasn't her usual conquest. For everyone was just a sad replacement to the shaking girl standing in front of her. To Minako, no one could compare to Rei, or even come close. A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she lowered her arm, a sadness beginning to seep into her azure blue eyes, eyes that held nothing but love for the fire senshi. In a soft whisper she stepped closer to Rei, invading her personal space and leaving a little less than an inch of room between them. Peering up into those violet eyes she loved so dearly, she spoke once more. "Tell me you don't love me..."

Rei Hino, for once in her life…was at a loss for words. Not the first coherent thought sprang from her mouth and the room began to fill with a heavy silence. Minako's fist connecting with the wall beside her made the raven flinch, which was again, uncharacteristic for the young senshi. Nothing scared Rei Hino, Sailor Senshi of Mars. No monster, no person…nothing. That was until Minako Aino plowed her way into the miko's life. Her shoulders shook every-so-slightly and dare she admit she was afraid. She was afraid of giving herself to someone so completely. For she'd loved Minako it seems even before they met. A love that she could only find one word to define; ancient. Though true that Rei easily kept her weaknesses buried deep within the confidents of her indifference and sarcasm, it was only to hide the blunt truth from herself. She was fragile, her heart was made of glass and if handled in the slightly of wrong ways…would crumble into millions of pieces. "I don't..."

She muttered, ebony bangs shielding her eyes from Mina's probing gaze. Louder she repeated herself, as if to convince herself more than Minako. "I don't. You're mistaken. It was a mistake." Though she denied her feeling, she never fully finished the statement. She could never say she didn't love Minako, even thinking the words let a bitter taste in her mouth, so she settled for the easiest way out, hurting Mina to protect herself.

Desperate blue eyes waited for something, anything the miko would say to her and though she could the faintest hint of speech, it was too low for her to hear. "What?" she asked though once repeated she'd begged Aphrodite to take it back. Taking a step back, Minako nodded her head silently before turning and true to her words, she left. This wasn't it though. This was just merely a battle, the first of many it would appear, but the war was not lost, not by a long shot. She knew the raven was lying. Rei could tell her all day that she didn't love Minako, but at the end of it all she couldn't remove the love in her amethyst orbs. Though Mina only made it a few steps down the hall before her knees gave way, her back sliding down the wall as tears threatened to spill over yet she wouldn't allow them to. Unbeknownst to the golden blonde, her ravenous counterpart had done the exact same thing, exhausted from the use of so many foreign emotions that her tears did flow freely with every blink of her eyes, each girl knowing the coming weeks would be miserably impossible to get through.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! I apologize about being gone so long, I had to get a new computer and etc. But I will be starting Chapter 9 tomorrow. Thank you to those who have been patient, you will be rewarded soon. :3


End file.
